


gabe

by censorspencer (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Hot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/censorspencer





	gabe

one day sonic was running around . then he saw his hawt boyfriend shadow!!! he was sooo edgy xD he went over and kissed shadow. shadow blushed kawaiilyxD and said "hi sonic b-baka" and sonic laugh as tails flew over. "sink why are you talking to shadow" tails asks. "because im his boyfriend you baka!" shadow says with tears in his big anime eyes. "no im his boyfriend baka!!" tails said and vored shadow. sonic cried "the only way to get shadow back is to ~nsfw~ xD me" tails said. "no fails! i want to break up!" sonic says. "noOOOOO!!!!!!!" tails says, dying, and shadow cuts out of tails stomach xD sonic and shadow fuk amd watcj shrek because i watched that with my brother castiel the other day and it was great. the end


End file.
